pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hanako Inoue/Ship Oneshots ♥ Cyalume Priracle Passct
NOTE: This is the randumbest thing I ever did xD BUT I SHIP THEM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! So yeah enjoy xD I know the dialogues and story feel very rushed but hey writing an item x item and making it look serious is very hard xD Don't take this as an offence, more like a real ship xD I was very very famous. Everyone relied on me whenever they needed to contact someone, organize their schedules, and after all, I realized I was very busy. I was really weak, and couldn't stay awake for more than 4 hours. Always needing people to aid me whenever I fainted. However, they still believed in me. Some idols cursed, flamed me, but I still did my best to give them the best service I could. My name '''was '''PriPass. It was PriPass for a very long time, from the beginning of the PriPara history. However we all knew that after nearly 222 years of existence I was growing old. People were getting bored of me. They wanted a more complex design, something with a wider range, a longer battery, and I wasn't enough anymore. To the point that they stopped producing me. At the peak of my popularity, I suddenly got a weird illness, a virus. Someone had probably broken the great PriPara firewall and all PriPasses like me ended up sick. That was the worst timing ever, because they had just introduced a new model. Our users' photos, videos, data, everything was in danger. Idols took off their SD cards and switched to that new model-- The Cyalume Miracle Pact. It obviously didn't last much. They started selling Rosette Pacts and even they gor forgotten. However some idols are still using them. Where did I end? In a place deep deep into PriPara, known as the Mascot Hell. I was destined to live forever down there. No gratitude for what I did. The Cyalume Miracle Pact had crushed me on purpose, and I knew that clearly. I kept wandering from mascot to mascot to call the idols they really wanted to produce. But that wasn't satisfying at all. It was all gloomy and pointless for me- until I met him. He was a green penguin. He was the one who told me- that items like me, us, can't do whatever they want. Everything is destined to come to an end and be replaced by something else- he said that was what happened to the idols he produced. That's when I realized the Miracle Pact didn't decide to be created. It just was. I was created too. It wasn't him who decided to replace me, the producers chose that. And after all, they were right. I had decided to meet her. That Miracle Pact who got forgotten as well. I wanted the others of my race to understand that maybe, the Cyalume Miracle Pacts didn't want to replace us. I had a very hard time though. No one would believe whatever I tried to say. I expected that, and decided to go by myself. I had no clue who possessed him anyway. Months passed... Hand to hand, even the Miracle Pacts were being used and thrown away. It was a sad fate none of us could escape. Being forgotten like this, to the point that new idols didn't know we even existed. However we knew it had to end someday. Being used this little, our batteries lasted much more. Enough to run. Trying to run and win against time, to know the reason behind this despair among us... ... She was there. Waiting for me... A golden skin, with many decorations. A beautiful cover to protect her camera and screen. She looked perfect- so perfect I was shaking in envy. If only we PriPasses were this beautiful... She turned towards me, and let out a sound. "So you came... I was waiting for one of you to show up." "Why are you doing this...?" I said as I stepped towards her. I was very nervous. I didn't think I would see anything this perfect. "Now that it ended I don't have a purpose as well, relax" she smiled. "I wish we could have been more useful to you guys." "Useful... USEFUL?!" I shouted without thinking. "You crushed us... Is that supposed to be helpful?!" "You're forgetting an important thing" she smiled again- "We might be objects, mere Pacts. However... However we have a purpose other than being cellphones and such" "What is it then?!" "You were getting old and ill- the ones we so admired and were modeled after. The ones who did their best for 220 years... We couldn't believe to see you like that just for a few falling stars. We wanted you guys to rest..." She came closer. "I waited nearly a year to tell you this... That we... We owe our existence to you, and thus did our best to save you." I was in silence... It was possible. We PriPasses were very weak against viruses. Getting one meant a very dangerous illness because we were old. Unlike us the Cyalume Miracle Pacts were much better and stronger against viruses. I had nothing to say. I felt horrible for the only reasons I could think of. I- no, we though they just wanted to replace us, and in a general sense we were right. However... the background was different. It was the best choice... "I'm sorry... Really... We all thought-" She covered my mouth. "All we did is in the past. We went through the same fate as you, so we know how much you suffered because of us. I am the one who needs to apologize." I felt restless, and barely could gaze at her. Months passed trying to meet her... "You did a wonderful job, as expected from my beloved predecessors" she said while holding me from falling. "I'm happy I finally know why you did it..." I whispered, with no more strength. I knew this moment would finally come for us. "PriPass, you all worked so hard, now it's time for you to rest, you understand that, right?" she said. I couldn't answer, and felt like I was slowly running out of power. "So now... Please just listen, no need to reply." Everything was starting to sound weird and I was missing a few words she said. "We Miracle Pacts... well as me... always admired... so..." Her voice was harder to hear, but I could notice she was in a state similar to when our idols cried. However, we were items, and can't express our feelings. That's why I might probably be wrong... "The last... want to tell... that we always... from the start... the end..." I couldn't see anything anymore. So that's how it feels? This time... there was no one to help me. All I knew were her last words... "We... I... always lo--" Blackout. And that's how... Our stories come to an end... ---- OK GUYS THIS WAS THE DUMBEST LOVE STORY EVER I HOPE YOU CRINGED ENOUGH HAHA XDD That's what happens when Seto asks me about those ships xD I had barely any inspiration but hey I was bored so why not making this xD Did you get that Andou-Hibiki-Falulu reference? And Pen-chan-sensei xD About the other stuff I'm writing? Well for Hikari I have all the story planned xD It'll be sure to drag you into HibiHaru Shipping Hell, while for Ivanly's one-shot I'm waiting for inspiration-chan cause it seems too rushed sorry! T_T" But don't worry I'll get to them xD I just need shipping inspiration cause my supposedly so called ship-fanfictions end up crappy and ridiculous like this one without inspiration xDDD Anyways. See you and happy shipping! :3 --Charismart Girl who can't write a decent romance story without cringing-- Category:Blog posts